


Can you trust me, please?

by Metamorfaly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dismemberment, Genji Shimada Needs a Hug too, Genji's POV, Hanzo Shimada Needs a Hug, Hanzo Shimada has Issues, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Hugs, M/M, Protective Genji Shimada, Protective Jesse McCree, Shimada Clan kind-of OC's, Shimada Clan members being assholes, Talon (Overwatch) - Freeform, Trigger Warnings, hugs for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorfaly/pseuds/Metamorfaly
Summary: After Hanzo ends up injured during their last mission, Genji can't help but being worried, for their past is still hurting them. They may have made mistakes in the past, and they're still rebuilding their relationship, but they're willing to help each other.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Tekhartha Zenyatta, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	1. When in need...

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally a self-indulging fic. Read under your own risk (just kidding, but it may be kind of cringy).  
> Every time this (------------------) appears, it means it's a flashback.  
> Also, NO shimadacest over here.

To say that everything had gone to shit was an understatement.

They should have known something bad was going to happen, specially so close of Hanamura…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winston had reunited a seven-people-team for this mission. The intel suggested that Talon was looking to recruit several yakuza clans on ascencion from around the country, mostly to guarantee some sort of control at the East. The point of reunion was going to be a private facility located in Tokyo, at nighttime. The information didn’t specify if the Shimada-gumi was gonna be one of those clans, but the possibility was still very real, even if the clan was just a shadow of its former glory (mostly because of Overwatch and his brother). Their job was going to be to investigate, report, and intervene if it was required.

Right after the reunion, the team consisting of Winston, Soldier: 76, Mercy, Tracer, McCree, Hanzo and Genji went to prepare for the mission. It seemed like a rather long team for a mission like this, specially if the current Strike Commander was gonna be part of it, but the posible threat was all too real to ignore, and many other agents were either in other missions, or staying behind to defend the base.

While Genji was preparing for the mission in his room, his master took the chance to sneak from behind and hug him. Genji then chuckled, turned around and returned the hug. 

“Please be safe, Sparrow”

“We will be watching each others’ backs, don’t worry, Master”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

They knew that things weren’t going to be easy, but none of them were ready for what happened at that reunion. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the agents spying on the reunion (McCree, Hanzo, 76 and Genji) were being as silent and careful as possible, getting all the data they could from afar with binoculars and bugs, blending with the shadows on the top of the roofs of the place. It was supposed to be a recognaizance operative for now, but even all the precautions weren’t enough to prevent what happened. 

Only 76 seemed to notice, but even him wasn’t fast enough to stop Widowmaker’s attack. Luckily, they could dodge her bullets, but it alerted the hosts and the guests.

Not only the small clans were present, but also some prominent more ancient yakuza clans, including many members of the Shimada-gumi that were looking for an opportunity to restore their clan’s former glory. Along with many Talon representative members, it soon became clear that they needed to retreat fast, but with so many in their way, the situation soon turned into a massacre.

At some point, Hanzo got separated from them, and 76 had taken a nasty blow to his right leg, so while he escaped with McCree, Genji went to look for his brother. It wasn’t easy, but he found his brother cornered by many Shimada members armed to the teeth. Most of them were young adults, probably new recruits, none of them which Genji recognized, but one in particular caught Genji’s attention; an older man in a suit, armed with a katana, that he was using to stab Hanzo’s right shoulder against a wall. Seeing this, Genji used his katana to stab the old man from behind. He killed a few of the goons in the process, but his main objective was to get his brother to safety. 

The trip to the Orca was a blur. He didn’t even know if he got to kill the old man.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the present, Genji was sitting outside of the improvised medbay inside the Orca, watching as Soldier was getting out (fortunately his leg wound wasn’t severe, but he still needed some rest), while Angela was attending his brother. It seemed like Hanzo got the most damage out of al lof them; he didn’t only have the stab wound on his shoulder, but also smaller stab wounds on his torso, some bullet wounds on his left arm, many bruises on his fase and torso, his nose was broken, and he also noticed while running away, that Hanzo was limping, probably one or both of his legs were injured underneath his hakama. 

McCree was sitting right beside Hanzo’s bed, looking concerned and relieve on equal parts. It was really endearing how those two had managed to become closer in the ten months since Hanzo had joined Overwatch. The only thing that could be more endearing was if those two finally stopped dancing around each other and became a couple. Seriously, they weren’t as discreet as they thought, everyone in Overwatch could see the obvious. 

While Genji was relieved that everyone was safe and hidden on the Orca for now, there was something that was really bothering him. Why did his brother follow those goons? For what he could remember, one moment his brother was at his side, and the next he was gone, and not because somebody forcefully separated them.

He knew he should wait for the debriefing, but there was something else he wasn’t considering, something that Hanzo was hiding, and even Soba, his dragon, was rumbling under his skin, urging him to find out the truth.

When Angela finished dressing Hanzo’s wounds with the Caduceus system, Genji had made a desicion and walked inside the medbay.

“Excuse me, Angela, Jesse, but I would like to talk with my brother, on private”.

Obviously, both Angela and McCree were a little taken aback by his request, but soon enough they got out, leaving both brothers alone. Then, Genji sat on McCree’s spot beside his brother.

“How are you feeling, anija?”

“…Better”

“*sigh* I’m glad”

After a few moments of awkward silence, Genji decided to say what was troubling his mind.

“Brother, what happened?”

Hanzo seemed to be taken aback by the question. “What do you mean?”

“When we were running away from the place, I suddenly lost you from my sight. How did that happen?”

“The…”, his brother suddenly seemed so scared “the people from our clan, they… they managed to separate me from you and-“

“Stop”, Genji enfazised with his hand being held up “we both know that while the clan members we couldn’t get are a priority, an even bigger priority, at least for now, is to complete the mission, and that includes to get out of any difficult situation, including tonight’s. I know that you chose to follow those Shimada goons, but what I can’t understand is why”

“Genji…”

“Please, anija”, Genji then proceeded to remove his helmet, revealing the pained expression on his scarred face “I’m worried about you. I don’t want to find you in that same situation again, not when the next time may be the last.”

He really hated to use guilt with his brother, specially after all the progress they had made during the last months. They had finally started to rebuild their relationship, and he didn’t want to lose his brother because of the past still haunting them.

Hanzo still displayed a devastated expression everytime Genji showed his fase without a warning. While it had gotten better with time, it was still a painful reminder of what he did.

“I-I can’t-“

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, anija. You can show me instead, if you wish. But please, I want to help you.”

Hanzo seemed to hesitate for a few moments, and the words seemed to get stuck on his throat while deciding what to say. But finally, he held his left hand, the hand were his dragon tattoo was, towards Genji, in a gesture were he allowed his brother to take his hand. 

It was something that they hadn’t done since they were children. Whenever they saw something funny, interesting or cute, but didn’t want to explain to the other, they could share fragments of their memories through the connection of their dragons, which got stronger when they got their tattoos, and more effective when they had fisical contact. 

It had been decades since they had last used the connection, and Genji knew it was a big step for them both. It meant so much for him that his brother was willing to share his worries, but before he could hold his brother’s hand, Hanzo said:

“Just…What I am about to show you, happened a long time ago. I have accepted it. Please, understand that what happened is in the past.”

Genji wasn’t so convinced about it, judging his brother’s pained expression, but didn’t question it.

“Alright” Genji nodded.

Being said that, Genji took Hanzo’s left hand with his cybernetic right one, were his tattoo used to be, and let himself get dragged into his brother’s troubled memories.


	2. ...you can always trust...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden tag change, but there are some trigger warnings for this chapter. Including blood and dismemberment. Read at your own discretion, please. If you wish, you can skip this chapter, it won't affect too much what the next will say, I will add a summary without trigger warnings.
> 
> Edit: Added some extra paragraphs at the end of the chapter, for more context.

Genji had almost forgotten how overwhelming the connection could be.

At first, it felt like his mind was preparing to sleep, but a sudden energy rush put him on a memory, one which he was witnessing from a first-person point of view, his brother’s point of view.

The first memory was confusing at first, for all he could see was tatami floor, the same that the Shimada castle had. It took him a momento to realize that him brother was kneeling in that memory, but he suddenly stood up, facing the Shimada clan´s Elder council, all of its members when they were still alive, more tan a decade ago.

Suddenly, the head of the council, Shimada Yamato, their uncle, stood up and started speaking.

“Shimada Hanzo, komicho of the Shimada-gumi. We have called you here for a concerning bussiness you seem to have been ignoring for too long. I am sure you know what it is about”. 

He could feel as Hanzo clenched his fists at his back, but his expression kept stoic.

“As I have already assured you, estimated council members (Genji could almost feel the vemon his brother was spitting), this issue should not concern you. I have already talked to Genji and-“

“And he is still going to those…degrading clubs! Sleeping with whores! Spending our family’s money on pointless affairs and petty pleasures!”, another Elder had stood and screamed. This time it was Nagato’s wife and right hand, Shimada Kiku.

“We cannot let our image be damaged by that back-stabbing disgrace!”, said yet another clan Elder, Shinobu Kei.

And soon enough, the rest of the elders stood up, one by one, complaining about how “Genji is not…”, “Genji should be like this….” and “You should put and example….”.

Genji wasn’t affected by their words, after all, he knew all too well that the elders had never liked him, and the feeling was mutual. However, he could feel Hanzo’s tension increasing, the whole situation was getting out of his control, but he could not break under the pressure.

Finally, Toru put the situation to an end, and directed his whole attention towards Hanzo, as well as the rest of the council.

“Before you say anything else, Hanzo, let me be clear. We have received concerning news about your brother’s loyalty.”

This put Hanzo even more on edge, “What do you mean?”

“Your brother, the second heir of the clan, was found sharing information about our clan, your legacy and responsability, to many members of Overwatch. He has been doing this for what we believe has been a considerable period of time. He has betrayed us all, betrayed you.”

“No, you’re wrong”, Hanzo sounded so desperate, “he may be irresponsible and childish, but-“

“You can see for yourself.”

Yamato made a signal with his hand, and a servant entered the room with a tablet. He stood in front of Hanzo, passed him the tablet with a bow, and exited the room.

In the tablet, he could see through his brother’s eyes, e-mails, fragments of conversations he had with Jesse at alleys and restaurants, even a photo of him reunited with Commander Reyes (even when he was in disguise and backwards, it was hard to miss him). Genji had known that the clan elders had keepen an eye on him from time to time, but for them to have all this information…

Suddenly, he could feel his brother’s troubled emotions; sadness, rage, the feeling of betrayal. It was too much, too overwhelming. 

Then, Yamato spoke once again. “Remember your duty, Hanzo, remember were your loyalties lie, or we will take this issue in our own hands”. 

Just as he finished talking, Yamato, his wife, and the rest of the elders left the room, leaving Hanzo watching all the evidence against his brother, too overwhelmed to move. All except one, Shinobu Kei, who approached Hanzo, put a han don his shoulder, and said, “Remember this nephew, all of us are willing to follow you, all you have to do is put an example. Genji is a lost cause, you are young and so full of potential. I would hate to see you go to waste as well. You know what you must do now. And remember”, Kei said this while putting more pressure into Hanzo’s shoulder, “we won’t hesitate on taking care of this…problem ourselves, if it prooves to be too much for you”.

Letting his brother’s shoulder go, Kei walked towards the door, and got out of the room.

The memory became fussy, and suddenly everything to chaos. It was like being inside of a storm. Lightning, darkness and gust everywhere, surrounding him. He couldn’t see, but he could hear furious screams and the distinctive sound of katanas crashing. Finally, the storm ceased, but now his vision was blurry with tears. He could see how his brother had a phone, Genji’s old phone, in his hands covered in blood. 

He could hear his brother talking to someone, but the words made no sense. The person at the other side of the call was talking too, but it was also jibberish. After the call ended, everything became fussy again. 

In the next memory, Hanzo was in a dark room, strapped to a wood chair, with only a light above him. Suddenly, someone appeared from the shadows, somebody Genji now recognized; the older man that had stabbed Hanzo during the mission. The man started talking then.

“Hello once again, Hanzo”.

“”…”

“What, have you forgotten your modals after this four months? Not even a ´hello´ for your uncle Toru”.

That name sounded familiar to Genji. He had heard a few times about a distant uncle, Okayima Toru, trying to ascend in the clan ranks, desperate to obtain a place at the Elders’ Council. He was also the one in charge of applying punishment towards the people in debt with the clan, rivals that needed to know their place, and traitors. He was mostly known for being merciless with the last group.

If his brother had been brought to that monster…

Suddenly, Toru placed himself right in front of Hanzo.

“Don’t worry, we have all the time in the world to put you back in check.”

And out of nowhere, Toru started punching his brother in his stomach and face. That’s when the memories started to get blurry, but Genji could still see Toru torturing his brother. 

This memory was probably the worst. Hanzo´s eyes were foggy with tears, but he still could distinguish that his brother was looking downwards, digging his nails into the chair’s armrests, watching in horror as his legs were lying useless on the floor, separated from his body. The whole place was covered in blood, and Toru appeared on sight, wearing a bloody suit, and an even bloodier katana in hand, Hanzo´s katana. 

Finally, the last memory appeared. It was about their last mission. While they were trying to escape the facility, Hanzo spotted Toru. He was alone, and Hanzo couldn't help but follow him in a rampage. He was furious, to say the least. He abandoned their group to follow Toru, and right when he was about to shot him, at least twenty Shimada goons appeared and attacked his brother. Not only did they have guns, but also knives and wakisaki. Hopefully, Hanzo managed to neutralize most of them, but took a lot of damage in the process. Taking chance of Hanzo's wounds, Toru attacked him with his katana, stabbing him in the shoulder against a wall, with what remained of his squad surrounding Hanzo.

"How does it feel, traitor? After all this time, not only have I been able to take your legs, but now I will get the honor to take your life!"

Shortly after that, Genji could spot the exact moment when he had attacked Toru, saving Hanzo's life.

Right after that, Genji could feel himself fading from his brother’s mind, and returning to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Toru says “What, have you forgotten your modals after this four months?", it is the amount of time that has passed since Hanzo escaped the clan and went rogue. He left the same night he "killed" Genji.


	3. ...the ones who truly love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter's summary: Genji looks at some of his brother's memories, and discovers the sickening truth about what happened between Hanzo and the older man he confronted at the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not have to say this, but when this (----------------) appears, it means there's a flashback.

When Genji came back to his body, he could feel sweat sticking to his forehead, and he was panting.

His brother was no better, for not only was he panting hard, but he also looked extremely pale, clenching Genji’s hand as if his life depended on it.

It took Genji a moment to process everything he saw, but one thing was certain; now, he felt nothing but rage. He was angry at the elders, at the por excuse of human being that Toru was, at the world and fate and whatelse for what happened to him and Hanzo. DIDN’T HE HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE ANGRY?!

With his mind clouded with anger, he stood up and planned to locate Toru, to make sure that he was dead, but his brother’s hand holding his own stopped him. 

“Do not do it…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, anija”

“I showed you those memories to answer your questions, not for you to start a manhunt!”

“He must pay for what he did…!”

“You said, not so long ago, that this was not the time to hunt down the remains of the Shimada-“

“THAT WAS BEFORE I SAW HOW THAT ANIMAL MUTILATED YOU!”

“IT IS WHAT I DESERVED!”, suddenly, Hanzo was on his feet again, but with his body still fatigued from the fight, it seemed like a great effort on his part to stand up without falling onto the floor.

“Please, Genji, he is not worth it, the clan is not worth it, I am not worth it”, Hanzo said while holding Genji’s shoulders, with pleading eyes and a broken expression. 

Oh, Genji remembered that expression all too well…

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ten years ago…

It was a normal weekend night. Genji was heading towards the Shimada castle exit for another night of partying, drinking and whatnot, where he could be himself without the clan constantly breathing down his neck, and specially without his brother lecturing him at every chance.

He should have known that something was going to happen, because in the way towards the gate, Hanzo took him by the shoulder to stop him.

“Genji, we need to talk”

“Oh come on! Hanzo, this is my free night! Let me live!”

“You do not understand, this is important-“

“I’m sure it can wait. Or what, have the elders already pulled the stick further into your ass?”

“Do NOT talk like that”, it was always funny to see his brother blush in embarassment. “This matter cannot be delayed-“

“I’m not listening-“, Genji really wanted to get away from this situation, but suddenly, Hanzo stood in front of him, put both of his hands in Genji’s shoulders, and began talking again.

“Please, otouto, just…please, listen to me”, his expression truned into a pained one, something Genji hadn’t seen since their parents’ deaths. For a moment, he was tempted to listen to his brother, but his phone rang, a message from Blackwatch to meet later. That’s right, the Shimada-gumi’s reign was going to meet its end, and not even his brother was going to stop him. And so, he told his brother to piss off, and walked resolutely towards the street, ignoring Hanzo’s pleading screams. He could explain everything to his brother later, he would understand, but not now, not when the elders where watching his brother's every movement, it was too much of a risk. Genji just needed to polish the details, and both of them would finally be free from their clan’s clutches.

Not long after that conversation took place, Hanzo rose his sword against his brother....  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genji really didn’t like that look on his brother’s face. He had ignored so much back then, all the occacions his brother limped after being scolded for Genji’s actions, the bruises on his face and arms, all those times that Hanzo smelled like medical oilments and couldn’t stand completely straight because the clan elders ordered him flogged. 

It was not fair, neither of them decided to be born into the clan, or be treated the way they were. 

Genji still remembered all the physical punishments the clan had also inflicted upon himself, mostly after disobeying the clan rules. But he also remembered all the nights when he was younger, when his brother provided the comfort their parents rarely offered.

That’s right, their bond was still fragile after years of anger and neglect. But this was a chance to make things right. 

So, sneaking his arms behind his brother’s back, Genji pulled Hanzo into a hug, minding the wounds his brother had. Soon after, Hanzo returned the hug.

“You’re right, anija. They are not worth it…”, Genji said while petting his brother’s hair with his left hand, and with his right hand he pulled out one of Ana’s sleeping darts from his shuriken compartment, injecting it in his brother’s shoulder. "...but you are worth it". 

With wide eyes full of panic, Hanzo started to loose strenght, realizing what Genji had done. Suddenly, they were both kneeling on the floor, Hanzo desperately holding onto his brother, while Genji kept petting his hair, holding him close and trying to calm his brother with soothing words. 

“No, no, no, Genji…”

“It’s okay, anija. It’s okay, rest”

With what was left of clarity, Hanzo could only muster “Genji, please…d-don’t…”

After that, the medbay was suddenly quiet. Genji kept holding his brother close, keeping Hanzo’s head in his chest, but his left hand descended towards Hanzo’s prosthetic leg, brushing his fingers through its surface. Their bodies really told very sad stories, and Genji was about to make sure that the monster that took Hanzo’s legs would pay. 

Before he could move and place Hanzo back on bed, he heard many footsteps approaching, and the medbay doors opened, where the rest of the agents assigned to the mission entered. 

Genji sure had a lot of explaining to do.

“Genji, what happened? Athena told us that something happened to Hanzo and-“, before Angela could continue, Genji addressed McCree.

“Hey, Jesse, a little help?”

Hearing this, McCree rushed towards their side, helping move Hanzo to his bed at the medbay, were Jesse returned to the sit beside the bed.

“Seriously Genji, what happened?” said Angela while checking on his brother, when she noticed Ana’s dart on his shoulder.

“This-this is one of Ana’s darts, how did it get here?”

Genji didn’t find use in lying right now “Sorry Angela, but I had to use it”.

At this point, with the dart out of Hanzo's shoulder and in her hand, Angela was fuming, “How did you even get it?!”

Not wanting to get into a conflict with their medic, Genji started to walk towards the door, “Sorry, I’ll explain later”.

Then it was McCree’s turn to stand up and try to reason with the cyborg, “ ’kay, partner, slow down there”.

“Where are you going?”, now 76 was blocking the way to the exit.

“None of you bussiness, now let me pass”

“Not until you tell us what’s wrong”, crossing his arm across his text, Soldier stablished his point.

“As I said, this is a personal bussiness”.

And so, they started bickering back and foward. But suddenly, 76 held up a hand in a sign to stop.

“Go talk to Zenyatta”, he finally said to Genji in resignation.

“What?! Why should I-“

“Please, right now, you’re not thinking clearly, and we are all tired. Just call Zenyatta, and talk to him.”

“Are you giving me orders again, ex-Strike Commander?!”, at this point, Genji’s patience was growing thin.

“No, I’m telling this as a teammate…and a friend that's concerned about you.”

Genji really wasn’t prepared for that kind of answer, but he listened to it anyway. After a Little maore talk with 76, and a reassurance from Jesse that he wasn’t going to leave Hanzo’s side, Genji walked towards one of the Orca’s semi-hidden places, and contacted Zenyatta through videocall.

“Genji, I’m so glad you called. Are you okay, did something happen?” 

“I-I…I really screwed everything this time, Master…”

After some time talking, Genji started to calm down. His sudden humor swing was probably due to all the overwhelming emotions he had to experience all at once, and combined with Hanzo’s own strong emotions, was enough to cloud his mind. He even used a sleeping dart on his own brother, what was he thinking?! He really had a lot to explain, and apologize for, but speaking with his master really helped him.

After finally ending the call (neither of them wanted to hang up), he walked towards the medbay. 

Luckily, nobody held it against him for the discussion. Much less after Genji explained (without revealing the details of his brother’s memories), what had happened between Hanzo and Toru. Winston concluded that the debriefing would take place only when all the agents (Hanzo) were awake.

Angela wasn’t mad at him either, but she really wanted an explaination of how he managed to get Ana’s dart (funny enough, Jesse took it from Ana, and gave it to him for a prank he didn’t have the chance to pull). Turns out, if the formula isn’t used the first days after being produced, its effects get increased, and Genji had it stored for at least a month. According to Angela, Hanzo was due to keep sleeping for a few more hours at least. She told Genji she was almost thankful that he used the dart, for Hanzo really needed to rest, if only for his wounds not to worsen.

The brothers would definitely need to talk (once the older one woke up). But meanwhile, Genji would wait for Hanzo to wake up, for he had no plans of abandoning his brother’s bedside. And as a bonus, he could tease Jesse all he wanted about his not-secret-at-all crush on Hanzo. 

The brothers still had a long way to go, but they were certainly on the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this little self-indulging proyect.
> 
> Not-so-fun fact: The names of the Shimada elders were used as a foreshadowing for what would happen to the brothers, and their role in the story (if any of them is wrong, please let me know):  
> -Yamato: "Great, harmony" (he was the head of the Elder Council, so it was his duty to bring order by any means).  
> -Kiku: "Chrysanthemum" (flower that many times is used in funerals, also a wink to one of Genji's sprays).  
> -Kei: "Congratulate" (when Kei "congratulates" Hanzo for his devotion to the clan).  
> -Toru: "Pierce, penetrate" (for what he did to Hanzo on the two occasions they met each other).
> 
> Btw, you can be sure that Genji and Jesse got in soooooo much trouble with Ana for stealing one of her weapons.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said at the beginning, this is a self-indulging fic, and my first written work on this format. Opinins are welcomed, but don't be too harsh please, I don't have a tough skin.


End file.
